Raspberry Panic
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: AU story. Otaru and Hanagata go to college with two lovely ladies playing for the other team. Evil Gary Stus, scary science teachers and sleepover parties will ensue. OtaruXHanagata, HikariXAmane. Slash and Femslash because I'm not like most yuri fans.


Raspberry Panic

Otaru X Hanagata, Hikari X Amane

College Life: Well, I'm about to become a college freshman this August so… I know jack about it outside of my big brother's Double Majors and how crazy expensive it is. I'm just happy to know I can try making a fanfic about it… Okay, that was bad. College is NOT trivial matter… is it?

I decided to set it in America since I don't know how the Japanese college system works. I know in some parts of Western Europe, you can graduate high school at 16 and have three choices for colleges (or go vocational). The Japanese have a similar system to ours though, but not that similar. (At least I'm bold enough to say 'I'm a culturally uneducated yank!')

XxXxX

Otaru groaned. Hanagata, his "bully" since middle school requested to be his roommate in Japoness University. It was an International campus where they got to choose. A small town in the Midwest would do if not for Hanagata following him like a fox after a small mouse.

Next door, two girls also from Japan were rooming with each other.

"Morning ladies! Having roommate troubles already?"

The first girl looked like an angel. She had soft blonde hair that reached down her breasts. She wore a white female girl's uniform. Her eyes were an ocean blue color. She had a nice delicate figure, much like a little doll. Her skin was as fair as a porcelain doll's.

Her companion looked more like a man though. She had short blue hair and brown eyes. She had a more masculine counterpart to the first girl's uniform, a little bit as if she were dressed like a prince. The only way Otaru can tell she was a girl was the fact she was wearing a short skirt as well. She was a lot taller than even Otaru.

"No. We decided to both take a Biology major together. Also, if you want we can work together on other homework… like simple General Education courses… and the college freshman seminar.", the small angel declared.

"Oh. I see… If you want free time with me though, I'm available most of the weekend.", Otaru then said, attempting to flirt. It was not his most successful attempt, though.

"You're funny. Amane and I will already be occupied with homework as it is.", the blonde smiled.

Hanagata obviously knew the two of them were more than just friends. He'd rather leave that a surprise for Otaru to find out though. Though he couldn't help but see his smile. He regretted treating him so badly over the last few years. He really didn't want to bother him with trivial matters like finding out the girls are lesbian.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hikari Konohana! I never knew we would not be the only Japanese exchange students here!", the blonde smiled.

The blue haired girl she was with was unpacking her bags. She really liked horses. He also had no idea the two of them went to an All Girl's Catholic School together. He guessed it would make sense that they would stick together as if in their own clique. But then who would be the third girl in a Catholic School Girl clique?

XxXxX

Hanagata was really friendly to him.

"Oh Otaru… I wish it can stay just the two of us sharing a room forever…"

"Knock it off, Hanagata!"

He pushed him off, bonking him on the head with the bunk beds.

"I'm seriously not into that. In middle school, it was just petty stuff that can make any poor kid like me super pissed… but in high school it developed into something even weirder. Love letters in an All Boy's School? Are you fucking mental?"

He knew getting screamed at by him for his behavior back then will be the only way he can make it up to him for doing that.

"Doesn't matter. We're both in different majors, so we'll have different classes. Besides, you're no fisherman like I am. You're a rich kid that'll go into a business course or something like that."

"Do you need a Midol, Otaru?", Hanagata teased jokingly.

Another thing he hated about Hanagata was that he was a misogynist. It did not help that his mother left his father at a young age. Hanagata did not remember having any sisters. So naturally, Hanagata hated women. Well, most women, anyway. He always was mean to his big sister, Bloodberry, his childhood friend, Cherry, and his current girlfriend Lime. He didn't seem rude to Hikari and Amane though. Then again, Hanagata was too busy unpacking to chit-chat with neighbors. Amane was in her own little world. So naturally, Hanagata would make a joke like this.

"Go fuck yourself, Hanagata.", Otaru just groaned under his breath.

Hanagata looked at him with a sad face, "Do you really want to see me masturbate, Otaru? You're sick!"

"It's a figure of speech, dumbass…", Otaru then facepalmed.

Hanagata hugged him, "I love teasing you Otaru."

"Get the Hell offa me, ya creep!"

Hanagata still held on though, but not as tightly. It was as if he loosened himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess you think I'm a monster or something, do you?..."

"Well…"

"Be honest Otaru. You want to avoid me…"

"Huh?"

"It's okay. I'll just get ready for tomorrow."

Hanagata removed his arms from Otaru. He was depressed for the rest of the night.

"Hanagata…"

XxXxX

Hikari revealed not to have a Biology major, but a Music major instead the next day after class.

"Amane thought I should follow my dreams here. She was sad I took a Biology major."

"Oh. That explains the music notes, then."

Otaru loved Hikari's gentle voice. He just listened on and on until finally he heard something peculiar.

"Amane and I moved to America to find a place to get married in."

"Huh?"

"You didn't know? Amane and I are in love."

"With Americans here or…"

"Each other, silly! We may not talk about it openly in Japan… but seeing we're in America, I thought you knew about the politics here. President Obama wants to support same-sex marriage."

"So… you're…"

"I'm sorry Otaru. I should've told you earlier! I hope you don't hate me for being lesbian."

"No! NO! I'm fine!... Say, do you know my roommate, Mitsurugi Hanagata?"

"Yeah. Amane and Hanagata are both in English together. She told me he wanted to be a producer. He seems to have a Seth McFarland feel to him though. He's really funny and full of jokes! They're friends!"

_Hanagata befriended a girl? I thought that would never happened! He hated all my female friends. Why does he Amane and Hikari?_

"What are you guys talking about?"

A young looking teacher in a white lab coat, and a white dress was standing between them. She had relatively long black hair (longer than Hikari's hair) and tan skin. She wears glasses and they covered her green eyes.

"Ms. Perducci…"

She glared at them both.

"You see, I am not fond of you lovebirds ruining your studies with trivial matter like marriage. Seeing you guys are from Japan… and the fact is… marrying here in America will only be okay if your parents approve of it in your home country. So you better talk about your studies next time I encounter you two. Understand?"

"We weren't talking about marriage…"

"I was talking about Hanagata. He's Otaru's roommate and he's really surprised we are friends for some reason."

"Oh… well be careful. The rich are especially picky people…"

She walked away still with her cold eyes staring around all the rooms.

"Ms. Perducci is scary…", Hikari then shivered, "She doesn't like it when boys and girls share a dormroom for a night."

"What a prude!", Otaru laughed.

"Don't be mean to Ms. Perducci. She lost her husband that she married in college. She just wants girls not to share the same fate."

They turned to see another new face! This time it was a tall male. He was asian, but his accent was more British. He used to be an assistant for a librarian. He grinned a little at Hikari.

"What a cute friend you have there Otaru. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Christopher Woo. I'd like to apologize, but maybe a rebellious sleepover at my place will do well. I'd like to see Hanagata's true colors…"

Otaru looked confused.

"Well… He's easily jealous of women… his mom left him at age two… His father sleeps with the maids… and apparently lesbians are the only female friends he can have.", Otaru counted.

"What? So he… doesn't like women very much? But he's so nice to Amane and me!", Hikari's shrill voice murmured.

"I'm not talking about those colors… I mean his TRUE colors… what is he like in bed?", Christopher grinned,

"What the fuck? You think I sleep with him? You're sick, Mr. Woo!", Otaru growled.

"That last name of 'Woo' should tell you everything you need to know at my goals with your friend. However, Otaru… If all else fails, I can also turn Hikari straight.", Christopher then grinned devilishly.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?", Otaru shouted.

He had fantasies on what happened if Christopher had to choose between the two. Hanagata is his foe, but it would be low to let him get seduced by Christopher. Hikari was delicate and innocent as it was. He can never imagine Christopher and Hikari eloping anytime soon. He had no other choices.

"Just kidding! I knew Otaru had a dirty mind! His true colors show. He's a spineless pervert!", Christopher then laughed.

"Oh my! But I still can't hate him…", Hikari murmured.

"You and Amane are both timid. You tend not to go into big crowds of people. You usually pick people that you knew before you met them during class. Though, you and Hanagata could be twins…"

"You're just toying with her, aren't you?", Otaru said upset.

"That's how I find her true colors, Otaru…"

"Oh my… I never would guess he would see right through me."

"I'm flattered you think that way Hikari. You're too innocent for me to make it more complicated like Otaru's.", Christopher said.

"Though I wasn't joking about the sleepover. Let's do it."

Otaru hated Christopher more than he would ever hate Hanagata. He never would have thought it was possible.

XxXxX

TO BE CONTINUED?

Author's Note: Chicken-Wings again. Fanfiction was in my mind and the truth is, This had to be first. Truth is, this will be a prequel to my Crossover fanfiction, Cross Prayers. They may explain things like why *spoiler alert* Hanagata was producing Cross Prayers *spoiler alert* and why *spoiler alert* Hikari sings the songs for the guys.

As for the original characters: They're my boyfriend's characters. He wanted to give them a makeover. Ms. Perducci's real name was originally just Philia. Christopher Woo was also originally called 'The Librarian' and he was originally above twenty five. They were both in an original story about the aftermath of a war. I'll let you guess who would be who in THIS story and then compare them with what their original stories would be about.

As for the crossver: Why the crossover? Well, I just had other concepts about Hanagata being kidnapped by lesbian pirates, and Hanagata and Otaru being guinea pigs of a school experimenting with boys in an all girl's school. Guess it was because I rediscovered the Strawberry Panic manga in my library. I bought both THAT and the Saber Marionette J anime in a place called Half Priced Books. So I thought I can repay those series by making them interact with each other.

Also, remember it is an American college. So… Yeah. Expect more characters as the story continues.


End file.
